


Brave your fears

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phobias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquaphobia – The fear of water.<br/>Nyctophobia – The fear of darkness<br/>Brontophobia - The fear of thunder<br/>Pyrophobia – The fear of fire </p><p>Or; Each boys have a phobia, and with the help of the others, they brave it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aquaphobia - Michael

**Author's Note:**

> New short fic, and I hope you will like it :D Each chapters will be centered on one of the boys and their fears. Some might be longer than others

_Aquaphobia – The fear of water._

Michael has been scared of water for as long as he can remember. When he was younger, he was at the beach with his parents, and he decided to go swim. However, he didn’t expect the waves to be so big, and when one of them crashed into him, he was forced to go underwater. Thankfully, his dad saw what happened and managed to get him out of the water, but since then, the boy never wanted to go swimming.

Now in a band with his three boyfriends, Michael still hadn’t braved his fear. Every time he looks at the pool their hotel or house offers, or when they go to the beach, his mind go back to that time, and he has to look away before a panic attack comes.

But Michael was sick of being scared and not enjoying himself with his boyfriends. They knew of Michael’s fear, but they didn’t know how to help, so one of them usually stay with him so he doesn’t get lonely. Michael was going to change that.

One day, while Luke and Calum were on writing duty, the red haired boy went to his oldest boyfriend. He knew Ashton used to be a swimmer, so he thought the hazel eyed boy was the best to help him. He saw the boy already in the pool and went to ask him

“Ash?” Mikey called when he stepped outside  
“Yeah Mikey?”  
“Could you help me? I… I want to learn how to swim again.” Michael explained.

Ashton smiled softly at his boyfriend nodding.

“Of course love. Do you want to do it now?”  
“Yeah. Please.”

“Alright. I have another swim trunks in my closet, you can take it and come down here.”

Michael came back in the house and went to Ashton’s room, opening his closet to find the swim trunk. He stripped down and looked at the cloth in his hand, before putting it on, and going back to the kitchen. He stopped in his track when realization hit him: He was going in a pool. Before he started to panic, he took a deep breath and went back outside.

“Looking good babe.” Ashton said with a wide smile when he saw Michael in his swim trunks.  
“Shut up.” Michael said, going over to the pool. He looked at the water and just as usual, he started to see himself as a kid, almost drowning. However, Ashton was fast to get out of the pool and come to him, hiding his head in his chest.  
“Mikey, listen to me. We are going to take it slow. I won’t let go of you at any time, alright. You don’t have to be scared baby, I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” Ashton murmured in the younger boy’s ear.

Michael nodded and took a step back, looking in Ashton’s eyes, before leaning in and kissing him.

“Thanks.”

Ashton nodded, before making his way to the stairs, dragging Michael with him. The older boy started to go in the water, turning around once he was completely in, looking at Michael who was still outside of the water.

“Mikey?”  
“I… Can… Can we just… walk around for a while?” Michael asked, still looking unsure.  
“Yeah, of course. We can walk around so you get used to it, talk about whatever you want. We can even do that all day. We don’t have to swim just yet, I promise.” Ashton said.

Michael started to get in the water, clinging to Ashton as soon as he was fully in.

“Hey, it’s okay baby. I’m not letting you go, okay? I promise.” Ashton said, wrapping an arm around Michael’s waist, kissing his head softly.

Michael nodded, and soon the two boys were moving. They stopped every now and then, Michael shaking a bit as memories flowed back in his mind, and Ashton reassuring him.

After an hour and a half, Calum and Luke came back, talking happily about the song they wrote. They stopped in their track when they arrived in the back yard and saw Michael in the water, Ashton by his side. They looked at each other with shocked face.

The two younger boys got closer to the pool quietly, before sitting down on the edge of the pool.

“Guys?” Luke called out softly.  
“Hey! How was song writing?” Ashton asked as he came back to the edge with Michael.  
“It was good. We wrote a song. What about you two?” Calum asked curiously.  
“It was nice. We just stayed here, away from the heat.” Ashton said.  
“I… I want to swim again. I used to love being in the water, and I want to be able to do it again.” Michael said when he realised that Calum and Luke were looking at him. "It's great. We can help if you want.” Luke said, smiling at Michael.

The red haired boy nodded, glad that his boyfriends wanted to help him.

A few days later, the four boys were in the pool, relaxing. Michael was at the stairs while the other boys were swimming around, splashing each other. Suddenly, the red haired boy walked toward the closest boy, Luke, and tapped his shoulder. When Luke turned around and saw that Michael was behind him, he placed his hands on his waist and shielded him from the water being splashed around.

  
“Are you alright?” Luke asked with a smile.  
“Yeah… I… I want to learn again. I want to swim… Can you help?” Michael asked, biting his lip and placing his hands on Luke’s hips.  
“Yeah, of course. Give me a sec, alright?” Luke said, before turning around, Michael keeping his hand on Luke.  
“BOYS” Luke shouted to get their attention.  
“Mikey wants to swim, and we are going to help. So come back here.” Luke said, before looking back at Michael and taking his hand and walking back to the stairs.  
“We are going to take it slow. If you want to stop, just say it. Don’t force yourself to go through something you don’t like.” Luke said, making sure Michael was listening to him.

For the rest of the afternoon, Luke, Calum and Ashton helped Michael learn how to swim again. When the boy felt confident enough to swim alone, Ashton went inside to get his phone and filmed him, sending the video to Karen. A while later, she texted him back, saying thank you and that she couldn’t wait to bring him to the beach when the boys came back home, making Ashton laugh.

Later that night, all the boys cuddled on the couch, watching a movie. Michael was about to fall asleep when he mumbled something in Luke’s chest.

“What was that babe?”  
“Thanks for helping me.” Michael answered, before snuggling more into Luke.  
“No problem baby.” The other three boys said, kissing his head softly.


	2. Nychtopobia (Luke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 :D Teell me what you think ! :)

_Nyctophobia – The fear of darkness_

When Luke was younger, he used to sleep with a light on every night. As he grew older, he tried to sleep without a light, only to turn one on ten minutes later. He talked to his parents about it, and they got an appointment with a doctor, so they could find ways to help their youngest son. Turned out that the only best treatment was to be exposed to the dark. They tried it for a few months, but stopped when Luke started to have insomnia.

Now nineteen, Luke was more than embarrassed with his fear. Every night, he tried to fall asleep before the lights were out, not wanting to panic in front of his boyfriends. When there was a power outage, Luke stayed close to one of the boys and tried to calm down discreetly, and when they had to film their video clip at night, he always tried to keep an eye on where the lights were, just to reassure himself that it wasn’t completely dark.

He knew the boys wouldn’t judge him about his fear, and that they would most likely help him brave it, as they did with Michael, but he didn’t know how to tell them.

One night, while they were getting ready to go to sleep, the power went out. Luke was in the middle of a sentence when it happened, and he stopped talking abruptly. His breathing got heavier as time passed, and he knew the other boys could hear.

“What… What happened?” He asked shakily.  
“The power went out. Are you okay Luke?” Calum asked, walking closer to the boy.

When Luke didn’t answer, Ashton turned the flashlight of his phone on, directing the light toward the youngest boy. Luke was shaking, his eyes wide and teary, not focused on anything. When seeing that his younger boyfriend was panicking, Calum walked even closer to be right in front of him, and tried to calm him down.

“Baby, listen to me. Listen to my voice, okay? Everything will be fine, I promise you it’s okay.” Calum said, keeping his voice as soothing as he could.

After a while, Luke calmed down enough for the boys to take him to bed. Ashton left his flashlight on, so there could be some light in the room. Before any of the older boys could say anything, Luke was already asleep, exhausted from his panic attack and reassured because of the flashlight and his boyfriends around him.

The next morning, Ashton and Calum woke up early, leaving the room and going downstairs to make breakfast.

“What do you think happened to Luke last night?” Calum asked.  
“I don’t know… It was the first time I saw him like that.” Ashton said, looking at Calum with a frown on his face.

Calum only nodded, and both boys turned around when they heard footsteps in the hallway.

“Morning.” Michael said when he entered the kitchen.  
“Morning. Luke is still sleeping?” Calum asked.  
“No, he is coming soon. Just had to go to the bathroom.” Michael said, kissing Calum and then Ashton.

When Luke entered the kitchen, he went straight to Calum, hugging him as tight as he could.

“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Helping me last night.” Luke said, before kissing Calum’s cheek.  
“No problem babe. Want to tell us what happened?”  
“I… Please don’t laugh at me.” Luke said, looking at the three boys.  
“Of course not Lukey.”  
“I… I have a fear of darkness. Usually, I fall asleep before the lights are off, and when the power go off, it’s because of a storm, so I know it might happen and I stay close to one of you… But last night, I guess I wasn’t prepared…” Luke explained, looking at the floor.

Luke felt someone move closer to him, lifting his chin up. The younger boy was met with green eyes, and lips met his soon after. When the two boys broke away, Michael wrapped his arms around Luke’s shoulders, pulling him in a warm hug.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed of, lovebug. You guys helped me brave my fear, we will help you brave yours.”  
“There is nothing to do… Mom and dad tried to help when I was younger, and nothing worked…” Luke mumbled sadly.  
“Maybe you were too young. We will try again, and we will go slowly. It might take time, but we will help you.” Michael said, looking at Calum and Ashton, who only nodded in agreement.  
“Really? You won’t… Give up?” Luke asked hopefully.  
“Never.” Michael said, kissing Luke’s nose.

Luke giggled, as always when one of the boys kissed his nose, before hugging Michael again.

“Love you Mikey.”  
“Love you too Lukey.”

For the rest of the day, the three older boys made researches about nychtophobia, trying to find ways to brave it. Once they had the information they needed, they talked with Luke to see what he tried to do when he was younger. Later that night, they all went to sleep with a light on, deciding to wait until the next night before trying anything.

The next night, the boys go to bed at the same time, and Michael takes Luke in his arm as soon as the two boys are in bed. Michael start talking to Luke, making sure the boy doesn’t fall asleep yet. Ashton waits a few minutes, before turning the lights off. Michael can feel Luke tense up in his arms, his breath getting heavier.

“Lukey, shh. It’s okay, we’re here, I promise.” Michael whispered in Luke’s ear.

Luke turned around in Michael’s arms, cuddling into his chest and matching his breathing with him. After a while, Luke’s breathing evened out, and the boy fell asleep.

A few months later, the band was back home. The younger boy was happy to see his family, and he couldn’t wait to show them the progress he’d made since he told the boys about his fear. He was now able to go to sleep without any lights on, and he found ways to go through power outages. Thanks to his boys, he finally braved his fear.


End file.
